


Maybe it's you who's not straight.

by thewaterflowing



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, at the Kosegruppa christmas party, takes place in the last clip of s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterflowing/pseuds/thewaterflowing
Summary: Maybe. How many times has Linn thought about it? She thinks about it often, questioning everything... And then, there's Vilde, Vilde and her smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyyy!

She saw Vilde. She tried not to stare for too long, but truth was, she couldn't really control herself. There was just something about the other girl. A kind of ethereal beauty that rendered her speechless. (Not that she was really a talker anyway). But it even quieted her mind, kept her thoughts silent for a second, stopped them from running and running around endlessly as they usually did. She liked Vilde. She liked how kind she seemed and definitely was. They hadn't had many conversations, but each one had struck her, and had made her want to know more, always more. She liked Vilde's smile, it was always wide and warm. And she liked it even more when it was for her, just for her. Vilde caught her looking and before she could look away and blush without being seen, Vilde gave her that smile she appreciated so much. She quickly reciprocated and focused her attention back on the Christmas tree to make sure her blushing cheeks couldn't be seen any longer.

 

"Maybe it's you who's not straight." Eskild told her. She just raised her head towards him and looked at him for a second, brows furrowed. Maybe. She knew he had meant it regarding the bauble on the Christmas tree, but it had hit her anyway. How many times had she thought about it? Especially since Isak had come out? She thought about it often, questioning everything, yet keeping it all to herself. She was convinced she could easily tell Eskild, but she also knew he would gently tease her, which she was almost never in the mood for.

Eskild walked away swiftly, as if he hadn't just added his little contribution to her ongoing confusion. She kept her eyes on the Christmas tree, unsatisfied with its appearance and the positions of the various baubles and tinsels. However, she didn't have any solutions as to how she could make the ensemble look better, so she gave up on trying to correct any part of it.

Not far from there, Isak's girl friends were sitting at the table, painting whatever it was they were painting, she didn't exactly pay a lot of attention. (Well, she did see a penis-shaped.... thing... in Chris's hands and that was when she had decided she didn't need nor want any more information.) Part of her was jealous of how close these girls were, how they had each others' backs and how, she assumed, they could tell each other anything and everything. She didn't have close friends like this. But, on the other hand, she didn't really mind either. There was no one to make her feel guilty when she couldn't get out of her room, when she inevitably cancelled plans or when she was really just not feeling up for any human interaction.

 

She realised she might have spaced out, staring at the girls, for a bit too long when she felt someone coming near her, to stand right in front of her.

Of course it was Vilde. It was her. She couldn't help but smile a little at how cute and tiny Vilde was next to her, with her santa hat and her pretty freckles.

"Hi!"

Because their conversations were mostly through text messages (that had begun when Vilde had asked her if she minded Isak hosting a party at the flat, and hadn't really stopped ever since) she wasn't all that used to hearing Vilde's voice "in real life".

So she couldn't help the bubbly feeling in her stomach at the sound of Vilde's voice. It was (very objectively, of course) the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. It was soft, but also very clear and light. Vilde reminded her of bright colours, she was yellow and her voice was more orange, like a fire that was making her insides burn... She shook her head lightly as if it could make this kind of sappy thoughts go away, but she knew they would always come rushing back as soon as she rested her eyes on Vilde.

"Linn?"

She could never get used to it. Never. To the way Vilde pronounced her name. She only ever wanted her to say her name, or talk to her for that matter. There was a proper firework happening inside her chest, explosions of pretty lights and pretty colours, making her heart ache. She couldn't remember ever feeling so much. For anyone. It was an odd feeling, uncomfortable at first, but she didn't exactly want it to ever end.

"Hi" She eventually said back, her voice trembling a little.

She didn't want to be as obvious as she was being at that moment. She didn't want her inner turmoil to be seen on the surface. But Vilde's smile made it all ok. It was oh so reassuring.

Linn didn't like school, or university, or homework, or writing in general, but she felt as though she could write an essay about Vilde's smile. She had noticed the soft curve of her lips, the dimples in her cheeks, the light in her eyes that made it seem like a galaxy was being harboured in her irises, the way she sometimes distractedly started touching her hair... It was a magical sight. Truly.

"Hi" She accidentally repeated. She wasn't one for small talks, but she knew Vilde could talk enough for the both of us and it wasn't a problem at all.

"I'm super excited for tonight, it's going to be so great! The other members of Kosegruppa are super sweet, you'll see, it'll be a fun night..." She paused, before adding right away, "I'm really glad you're here." She adjusted the bauble Eskild and Linn had bickered about earlier. It still didn't look straight. If anything, it looked the complete opposite of it. "Oh wait, I've brought one my favourite, I'm coming right back!" She exclaimed before rushing away, keeping her eyes on Linn, as if she was scared Linn would disappeared if she turned her back.

Linn chuckled; of course Vilde was the kind of person who'd bring their own bauble at a Christmas party for no specific reason. Of course.

 

"Hey, Linn!" It wasn't Vilde. That was all she registered when she was dragged back to reality. Her eyes had still been looking at the place where Vilde had vanished. She turned her head to see it was Eskild who was talking to her.

"Hm?" She replied, her mind clearly still someplace else.

 "I need your help with something, can you come please?"

 She rolled her eyes and quickly joined her friend. The faster she could help Eskild, the sooner she'd be able to get back next to the Christmas tree... And next to Vilde.

Turned out, Eskild only needed her to make some room in the closet at the entrance of the flat, for their guests to have a place to put away their coats. He insisted on her taking her own stuff out of it, which she thought was unnecessary, it was too much trouble for nothing, but she eventually gave in, it was easier to give up than to fight Eskild, it was a valuable lesson she had learned over the many months of living with him.

 

He finally freed her from her obligations and she went back to the living room. Unfortunately, she found her way to the Christmas tree blocked by two of Isak’s friends who were obviously staring at something that was happening next to said tree. She managed to look over the boys’ shoulders and saw Vilde hanging her bauble that had a cat on it. She couldn’t help but smile, how many times had their conversations ended up being about cats? Too many to count. But her smile quickly turned into a grimace when she saw Magnus getting close to Vilde.

From what Vilde had told her, Magnus was always being pretty straightforward about wanting to hook up with her, which never failed to make Linn feel weird. She had casually tried to ask how Vilde was feeling about the guy, her heart beating impossibly fast as she had hit "send", but she had never gotten a clear answer, Vilde remaining as vague as she possibly could, changing almost immediately the topic.

Next to her, she could hear the boys betting on what would the outcome of the situation be, the Mahdi guy was sceptic, telling the Jonas guy that Vilde hadn’t seemed interested, like ever. Linn felt relieved hearing it. After all, she wasn’t at their school to see how Vilde was acting around Magnus, or anyone else.

The current situation though, was stressing her out a bit… Not that she felt she had any right to be stressed out, it wasn’t like she was dating Vilde or anything.

Dating. Wow. She hadn’t explicitly thought about _dating_ Vilde so far… It was a strange but really nice thought.

Her palms were starting to sweat and she needed to calm down, so she decided to turn away from the living room to go to her own room to feel comfortable again. (That was the bright side of hosting a party at the flat, at least she had her room ready for her to go back to if things got too intense.)

 

Once in her room, she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling for a little while. It wasn’t long until she heard new people coming into the flat, and soon after, the party was beginning. She could hear music and laughter, she could recognise Eskild’s voice singing at the top of his lungs while Noora was cheering.

  

Someone knocked on her door. And without even waiting for her reply, someone walked in. Of course it was Vilde. She had rosy cheeks, which was probably the result of a glass or two of champagne. (Linn didn’t like nor know much about alcohol, but if she was sure about one thing, it was that if Vilde were an alcoholic beverage she’d be champagne: sparkling, festive, lively, sweet...)

“Why are you here? Come with us, it’s a great party!” She came closer to Linn who had sat on her bed. As though Vilde meant to gently drag her out of the room, she grabbed her hand. Linn burned. And her fingers twitched at the unexpected contact. Vilde let go. And she started speaking again as if nothing had just happened: “Oh, by the way, you’ll never guess what Magnus told me earlier!”

“Hm, what did he say?” Linn asked, clearing her throat.

“He just plainly asked me to, quote unquote, fuck him.”

“Oh.” Linn paused, before asking: “and what did you say?” It was her asking Vilde how she felt about that guy over again, except that she hadn’t pressed any “send” button, but her heart was still beating so fast she wasn’t exactly sure Vilde couldn’t hear it.

“I told him I was flattered but not interested.” It was the first time Vilde was crystal clear about how she felt towards Magnus. Alcohol was most definitely helping with the clarity. “I told him I liked somebody else.” She quickly said, before adding: “Come on, you look way too nice tonight to stay in your room, let’s go now!”

Linn rolled her eyes at Vilde with a light smile and followed her out of the room.

 

When walking the short way to go to the “heart of the party”, her mind was playing the same two words over and over again. Somebody else. That’s what she’d said. Somebody else. Who was somebody else? Vilde had literally not talked about anybody else to her. Who were they??

 

Lost in her thoughts and worries, Linn hadn’t noticed they had reached the door at the top of which Eskild had carefully placed mistletoe. And Vilde was standing underneath. Looking at her. Smiling. Waiting.

Somebody else, she’d said. Somebody else? Was it…? Could it be…? Nooooo… No?

On the other side of the door, people were dancing, talking, singing, basically paying zero attention to either Vilde or Linn. Magnus was turning his back to them, busy being in the middle of what seemed like a deep conversation with Even.

 

Linn came closer to Vilde, under the mistletoe. She wasn’t exactly sure what Vilde was expecting from her at that moment, even though she kind of wanted to, she wasn’t sure she was ready for a kiss just yet… However, it was Vilde who closed the distance between them, Vilde who made the decision. She went in for a soft, and longer than the average, kiss on the cheek before whispering into Linn’s ear: “I like you.”

To which Linn instinctively replied a simple: “Same.”

They smiled at each other. It was so easy.

 

“Can I have this dance?” Vilde asked as her favourite song had just started playing and she wanted nothing more than to dance to it with Linn.

“Of course.” Linn replied while reaching for Vilde’s hand.

So they went on the other side of the door, with the rest of their friends, and they started turning and twirling together, not letting go of each other, apart from brief moments when Vilde needed both her hands to point at Linn when singing at the top of her lungs and very off-key _if it all goes wrong, darling just hold on_.

 

* * *

  

The next morning, when Linn woke up, it felt like the night before had only been a dream. It had felt so unreal. So good. So nice. She was also worried Vilde had forgotten everything that had happened…

Her phone beeped. Several times in a row.

 

“Hi, last night was so cool, how about we get a drink some time?”

“Or maybe not a drink, my head is killing me”

“Grab a bite?”

“Go to a movie?”

“Idk”

“I mean, we can do whatever”

“It’ll be amazing just because it’ll be with you”

" _*cat with heart-shaped eyes emoji*_ "

Linn smiled so big she didn’t know her cheeks could actually hurt from smiling so much. She rolled to the side of her bed and started making plans with Vilde.


End file.
